Lord Un
'Un '''is the main antagonist in the Creepypasta story ''Joe Montana Saves the Princess and is an ancient horrifying demon worshipped by the Cult of the Gray Omen. Origins Not much is known about Un, the deity of the Gray Omen cult, but what is known about him is that two thousand years ago, around the time of Jesus, his followers were at war with the King of the Tier family, who sought to free Earth from Un. His faithful apprentice Father Haller took up his role as cult leader and worshiper of Un. Biography Un is unseen throughout most of the pasta, and even when he is seen, only his arm makes an appearance, shown as a gigantic, dark-skinned monstrosity which is too much for a sane person to take. Un has been readied for freedom for years, and recently the stars aligned. Brian Lawrence became plagued with dreams or nightmares about a cult called the Gray Omen, which haunted him for years, and one day his brother was found murdered. Nobody knew what to make of it, and Brian lived by a creepy church which everyone said was haunted, people said Satanists used to frequent the church and screams happened inside at night. Brian visits the church, and finds it much bigger than he expected, seeing a sort of gigantic university-factory like complex, and hearing cultists as he hides in shelters. Pursued by the cultists, who are discussing the Galactic alignment, releasing Un and searching for a missing girl, Brian eventually finds himself in a library, where he meets Cindy, a beautiful mysterious girl who says she's been held prisoner. She says she was brainwashed by the cult into becoming their slave and now she finds she has a supernatural gift of telekinesis and wants to get escape. Brian says he'll get her out and they go upstairs, but are accosted by Philip Walker, one of the leading cultists. Cindy and Brian distract Philip Walker and his henchmen, and knock them downstairs, and escape, but Father Haller himself captures them. Release After announcing to the cult why he has chosen Cindy for his ritual (because her father defied Un) Father Haller announces a new age will begin and prepares to kill Cindy, but she uses her superhuman power to fight back and many cultists flee. They end up dead later, from suicide. Cindy and Brian fight the dark priest Haller, who has only one goal, to kill Cindy, but a portal opens up, and a horrifying dark arm snakes out, clutching for victims. Cindy and Brian knock Haller into the path of the gateway, and a furious, impatient Un clutches his only follower, crushing his ribs, and ending his life, dragging him back into the Netherworld to be eaten. Un is sealed away as he didn't get Cindy's sacrifice, and the world is safe again. Trivia *This was one of BanningK1979's first Creepypastas. *Un may derive from "Unseen" because only his arm is actually seen in the story. Navigation Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Demon Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Mongers Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranormal Category:Sadists Category:Deities Category:God Wannabe Category:Death Gods Category:Cult Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Unseen Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Horror Villains